Presently, portable, e.g., handheld computing devices are utilized for a plurality of applications. Specifically, they may be used as personal digital assistants (PDAs), date books, calendars, planners, notepads, alarm clocks, gaming devices, or the like. Furthermore, they may be used to send, write, and/or receive e-mail, electronic files, documents, pictures, etc. Handheld computing devices may be used to store both personal and business information. In the present electronic environment, the surface has barely been scratched with regard to the many possible uses of handheld computing devices.
In general, information is entered into a handheld computing device in a variety of ways. For example, the handheld computing device may be linked to another computing device, or a stylus may be utilized in conjunction with recognition software to allow a user to write directly to the handheld computing device.
The fastest way to enter information into a handheld computing device may be the utilization of a link between two or more computing devices. For example, a user may have a docking station (e.g., Cradle, Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection, infrared, Bluetooth, etc.) which electronically couples their handheld computing device to a larger, more powerful, and less mobile computing device. This type of connection allows for an extremely efficient way to upload, download, and/or transfer data.
A slower method for entering information is the stylus. Basically, a stylus is utilized in conjunction with recognition software to allow a user to “write” directly to the handheld computing device. It is a slow process that may require the user to write with a very specific style. For example, a user may need to exaggerate letters to ensure proper recognition. Moreover, the use of recognition software may require some tedious “training” in order for the software to correctly identify each individual writing style.
Due to the inefficient method of entering data into a handheld device by the stylus and recognition software, a third method for entering information (data, etc.) into a handheld computing device may be used. This third method is a plug-and-play keyboard or other input device (e.g., microphone, scanner, etc.) which may be attached to the handheld computing device. In general, the plug-and-play keyboard is a second device which is compact and folds out to provide a user with a keyboard similar in shape and size to a desktop keyboard.
Although, the data input capability of a plug-and-play type keyboard is much greater than that of the stylus and recognition software mentioned herein, utilizing a plug-and-play keyboard has many drawbacks. For example, a plug-and-play keyboard is a separate device that must also be transported with the handheld computing device. That means instead of one pocket (or belt device retainer) filled with computing hardware, two may now be filled with computing hardware.
Another, deleterious effect of plug-and-play keyboards is the forgotten, or loss factor. For example, if one wanted to input some information into a handheld computing device and the plug-and-play keyboard is forgotten or lost then the slower stylus method must be used. In a real time situation such as a meeting or phone call, this may result in the missing or omitting of important information. Furthermore, replacing a lost or stolen plug-and-play keyboard may be expensive.